Question: 35 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 6 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $35 + 6$ cars. $35 + 6 = 41$ cars.